


For Them

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2020 [1]
Category: Unavowed (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Leaving Home, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Sprache: EnglischRating: P12Team: MelpomenePrompt: Sci-Fi/Fantasy: Ein letztes Mal (Päckchen 11)Genre: Drama, FantasyZeit: 30minA/N: WIE GEHT SCHREIBEN? WIE FUNKTIONIEREN WÖRTER? WAS SIND EMOTIONEN? WAS IST ENGLISCH? HÄ???????
Series: Sommerchallenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816153
Kudos: 3





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Sprache: Englisch  
> Rating: P12  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Prompt: Sci-Fi/Fantasy: Ein letztes Mal (Päckchen 11)  
> Genre: Drama, Fantasy  
> Zeit: 30min  
> A/N: WIE GEHT SCHREIBEN? WIE FUNKTIONIEREN WÖRTER? WAS SIND EMOTIONEN? WAS IST ENGLISCH? HÄ???????

He‘d never thought of leaving them behind.

He‘d never even dared to imagine it.

Yet here he was, watching his wife sleeping peacefully, imagining their future, how it could have been, all the things that had been taken from him. All the things that would never happen. Because he was different. Because he was a freak of nature. Because he was a fire mage.

It was all for their best. Mandana and Kalash had tried to explain everything, the magic, the void, the history of Aldin, but at the time he couldn‘t understand.

He still didn‘t. Not quite, at least. All he knew was that fire mages shouldn‘t exist. In neither of the worlds he knew, not in the real world, not in the supernatural void-world Mandana and Kalash knew so much about. And yet here he was, alive and well, with the power to set fire to everything and everyone. Most likely hunted by at least some creatures because of it.

He knew it wasn‘t his fault. He hadn‘t asked for his powers, and yet they were there. He was the one who accidentally set his own clothes on fire. He was the one who couldn‘t touch anything anymore in fear of setting it on fire. He was the one who, if not caught in time by Mandana and Kalash, would likely have burned down a house or two. He was a decendant of Aldin himself, which meant that he was dangerous. He had to leave. For her. For their kids. For the safety of everyone. Even if it hurt, even if it seemed unfair.

Mandana had told him that he could learn. That he could start to control this power of his. And that he had to leave them behind and live a different life, a nearly immortal one, that he had to come with them and join the Unavowed. Whatever that was.

He slowly stroked her hair. How long would he remember her? How quickly would he forget? How long would he remember the way she moved, her beautiful smile in the morning, the color of her eyes? Fifty years? A hundred? He knew he‘d outlive her by at least several centuries. At least that‘s what Mandana had told him. Fire mage powers.

A slight movement at the door caught his eye. Mandana didn‘t say anything, but she didn‘t have to either. He knew it was time. Time to go. Time to leave her, to leave them. To protect them. It was for the best, for all of their best, but it didn‘t feel like it. It felt like betrayal, like the worst decision ever made. It felt like someone, no, like he himself tore his heart right out of his chest and stomped on it.

Mandana held out her hand.

He took it.

It was for the best. It was all for the best.

„Don‘t turn around“, she said.

Of course he turned around. One last look. To see her face, one last time. Sleeping. Peaceful. Happy.

„Eli.“ The look on Mandana‘s face was compassionate yet strong. „It‘s time.“

He nodded slowly. It was time.

He had to protect them. It was his duty.

He had to leave.

For them.


End file.
